fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beaten Path
Introduction Located outside of a small port town, the mage guild Blazing Soul was a bustling hub of activity. People coming and going as they pleased, trading goods and story's from there travels. Though most where ether socialising or eating, one man was reading over reports from a far off land. The guild master, Davin Vamiro, was relatively disassociated with most of the others, focusing on a report from Genosha he had gotten a hold of that morning. His unusually serious look in his face attracted the attention of the guild member Akane Chiyoko, who was siting next to another man seemingly on the border between tipsy and drunk. Without looking up from what he was reading, Davin said "You only live once Akane." Surprising her, causing her to look away. "Speak what's on your mind." He encouraged, finally looking up from his paper. "It just seems strange, somehow we got this information on a place that isn't suppose to exist, and now the council is offering us a huge amount of jewels to go check it out? Forgive me master, but don't you think it seems a bit strange?" She asked as she leaned next to her husband, Zaraki Goken, who drank from a large bottle of sake than usual. "Ah, don't be such a downer baby" He said slightly slurring his words, "It's a lot of jewels and it would make our guild the ones to have found life and new stuff on there" Zaraki said laughing as he continued to drink from his bottle, which made Davin chuckle at his reply. "The place exists, no doubt about that." Davin said, leanimg back on the bar as he placed the paper on the counter behind him. "Me and a guild master from there use to be sparing buddy's back in the day. the same guild we called for assistance couple 'o weeks back." Reaching around the bar, he grabbed a large book and began flipping through the pages. "Here it is, Phantom Breaker." Just then, a small red headed girl set a pair of bottles down in front of Zaraki, and placed a plate next to Davin. "Thanks Carra." Davin said, patting her on the head, to which she simply bowed in respect and returned to the kitchen. "The Counsel is likely using this job offer as a way to gather information about Genosha." He said after eating a handful of fries. "And while I'd like for us to participate as well, I'm not sure about who to send. All our S-Class mages are out on assignment, and I can't head out myself lest you lot tear the place down." He said smiling, while both Akane and Zaraki laughed at his comment. "Hmm, if you will approve it master, the two of us would like to take this task, even though me and Zaraki are not S-Class, I believe that we are a good choice to send due to the lack of able bodies" She said secretly hoping that he would say she as she and Zarak had wanted to go on a honeymoon since officially being married two weeks ago. "That would be so awesome, if we meet up with some people there, I bet they would have some of the sweetest Sake around" Zaraki replied as he had finished his bottle. Sensing there intentions, Davin said "There's no doubt you two could handle it, but the fact that you're a couple make this somewhat different. It'll be dangerous, and if something where to happen to one of you...." He trailed off, seemingly slipping into a train of melancholy thoughts. "I'd rather avoid that if I can." "Master I understand, but we're mages, we know the risks and the two of us are prepared for whatever happens, I mean who else could come with us on this task? You said so yourself, most of the S-Class are gone and we don't wanna risk anyone who doesn't have the experience" She said as Carra came back with food in hand as she placed it in front of Akane and Zaraki. "Wait... Hey Carra, has your dad come back yet?" Zaraki asked after quickly becoming sober. Though startled that she had been adressed, Carra quickly regained her composer. "Dad?" She asked confused. "What are you talking about?" Both Davin and Akane where also confused. It was common knowledge that Carra was an orphan, arriving at guild the same time as.... "Oh, Peltin." they both said, finishing there thought aloud. "Oh, well I think he was suppose to be getting back soon." Carra said, forgetting Zaraki's words. "Though I'm not sure what day, or how exactly he's getting back." "I honestly think that Peltin would be perfect for this job, he's always looking for some action, and like you said master, we're gonna need all the help we can if we're going to such a dangerous terrain" He said, shocking all of them at the calm and intellegent deminer that he had. "Yes... like Zaraki said master, if Peltin joined in, I'm sure we would be able to take on almost anything that would get in our way" She said asking Carra to refil Zaraki's Sake bottle, wanting her loving semi-drunk husband back instead of the calm and cool one. "Well..." Davin began, thinking things over in his head. "If you don't mind him tagging along on your honeymoon, I don't see any problems." Grabing the papers again, he handed them to Akane. "Though you'll have to track him down first." "Can I come too?" Carra asked excitedly. Putting down the large bottle of alcohol next to Zaraki, she looked up at Akane with puppy dog eyes. "I haven't been out on a job in forever." though secretly, she was hoping they would bring her along just so that she had an excuse to spend some time with Peltin. Although Akane was devestated that the master agreed, she sighed and decided to drop it as she and Zaraki nodded, "Yes, you can come along" She replied as Carra smiled and jumped with joy, heading back to the kitchen as Zaraki drank from his bottle and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Listen, I know this isn't the exactly what u had in mind, but I promise, after all this is said and done, you and I are going somewhere far away from the guild. And from any craziness okay?" He said leaning into her neck and nuzzling it as she giggled a bit from his feathers tickiling her. Hearing Zaraki, Davin felt the need to try to cheer Akane up. "How about this, finish the job, and I'll get you guys a vacation to somewhere romantic. No charge, no guild stuff involved." Akane gave a faint smile and nodded. "Then you best get some sleep." pointing off to the door Carra had disappeared into he continued. "There particularly energetic around that age." ---- Waking early in the morning, Carra was rushing around her small apartment, getting ready for her trip. Stopping briefly to look at a small picture frame on a desk, it was of her ,though she was younger, and a man and woman on ether side of her, all seemingly happy. "Wish me luck." she said to the picture, before returning to her frantic errands. After packing a small backpack, she quickly headed out the door toward the guild. Ten minutes was all it took for her to reach the front gate, where Zaraki and Akane where waiting for her. "Ready to go?" she asked. Akane smiled as Zaraki yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Akane, "Remind me again who's bright was it to wake up this early in the morning? It's not even a good time to drink" He said groaning as Akane had bottled up Zaraki's bottle with special magic symbols, ones used by her Wave. "I told you, the last time we went travelling, you ended up throwing up everything you ate because you thought it would be fun to mix it with booze. Besides, this way, we can find Patlin faster and make our way to the boat that will take us to Genosha" She said giving him a kiss on the lips, which made him chuckle a bit as he returned the favor. "Alright, so Carra, you got any idea where that annoying Idiot would be?" Carra immediately got defensive about Zaraki's words, puffing out her cheeks and saying, "He's not an idiot, He's my friend." Clutching her shirt just above her chest she calmed down a little. "You just don't know him." she said looking down at the ground. Akane quickly hit Zaraki in the back of the head, "Don't mind him Carra, he always calls his friends idiots, though he still needs help being subtle" She said as Zaraki growled a bit, rubbing the back of his head from the sting that was still there from the red mark of her hand. "So where would he go after completing a mission?" "Back here i think." Carra said, shifting her attention to Akane. Placing her finger to her lip, she began to think, "Unless he found someone to fight. Then he could be days before coming back." Just as she finished talking a loud bang was heard from the direction of Merow City, startling all three of them. Carra was the first to speak, "Unless he found someone to fight here." she said nervously. ---- Further into town, a trio of men where running through back ally's, seemingly being chased by the devil itself. There attire betraying the fact that they where bandits. Rounding a corner, they stopped to catch there breath, "Think we lost him?" one of them asked the other two between gasps for air. "Lost who?" a voice from above them said. The three all jumped as they looked up to see a one eyed man with a black coat squatting on the rooftop grinning down at them. He then hoped down, spun, his ponytail flowing behind him, and delivered a kick to the jaw of one of them, pinning him between the wall and his shoe. "You wouldn't be running from me would you?" he asked sarcastically, letting the first man slide down the wall unconscious. The second bandit pulled a pair if knives and rushed at there assailant, who only grinned and retrieved a revolver like gun from inside his jacket. When the bandit was close enough, the gunman aimed his gun and shot at the bandits shin, causing him to howled in pain. As he fell, the gunmen stepped in and kneed him in the face before letting him hit the ground, out cold. Looking for the third man, the gunmen turned just in time to se him disappear around another corner. "No honor among thieves I guess." he muttered, as his gun began to glow. "Rebound Shot." he said, as a blue magic bolt launched from his gun. Bounding off the wall and around the corner, a yell of pain echoed a second later. Running up behind the gunmen, a pair of policemen stopped to take in the scene. One nervously looked at him and asked "What did you do?" as the other ran past him to find the third bandit, using a Lacrima to radio for assistance. "Just what you get paid to do." he said while putting his gun away. "Your welcome by the way." grabbing a small bag off one of the bandits, he through it over his shoulder and began walking back out to the main street. "Hey, you can't just take that, it's evidence." the First officer said. "Ha-ha-ha, like you could stop me." he replied with out turning around. Ignoring further protests, he walked down the road until he came to a small stand operated by an older couple. "I think this belongs to you." he said, placing the bag on the counter, small trinkets spilling out over it. "Man, you always gotta make some noise don't you Peltin?" Zaraki said with a laugh as he, Akane, and Carra came into the place he had entered, smiling at their guild mate's action. "I can get helping out, but we gotta keep the crazy under some control" "Look who's talking Drunky" Akane said glaring at him, "As I seem to recall, who was the one got in trouble with almost every bar around? It's a reason you can't drink in any bars here ever again". "Well if it ain't the newly weds." he said grinning, Carra ran up and hugged him around the waist, while Peltin put his hand on her head. "What can I do for your little family today?" "Much as I hate to admit it, we got a job and at this moment, we need your help on it. We're travelling to an very unknown area and the master thought it would be a good idea for an S-Class to be coming along" Akane began, but was stopped by Zaraki. "And since all of them were gone, we had to settle for you, so you in or what?" He said in his normal friendly manner, making Akane smack him upside the head. "Wow, you make it all seam so inviting." Peltin responded sarcastically. Looking down at Carra he said, "How about you kid? You going an adventures now too, seeing the world and all that?" Carra looked up at him, still with her arms wraped around his waist, "Yeah, they said i could come along if you did too." Stepping back so the didn't have to look straight up at him. "So you wan 'a come with us?" Catching only her first sentence, he looked back at Akane and Zaraki. Irritated, he said, "Did they now?" He took a second to think, rubbing his chin, "And the boss knows about this, dosn't he?" "Hell, he approved it, so what do you say?" Zaraki said grinning at him, even though the two didn't know each other that well, Zaraki and Peltin could tell when either of them were excited about a mission, and in that case Zaraki knew that he was very interested in this mission. Looking back down at Carra he took a second to think. Taking in her hopeful expression, he then said "Ah, what the hell? Beets sticking around the guild waiting for something to happen." Grinning at Carra as she jumped excitedly. "So where's this job going that you need an escort from me?" he asked. "First of all, we do not need an escort, the master just wanted us to be safe especially since we're going to a place known as Genosha. It's suppose to be one of The most hostile places ever" Akane said as she secretly hated the idea, but knew that it was the only way to explore a new world. "Yeah, sure." Peltin said, leaning in closer to Akane with a sly grin. "Not an escort, just someone stronger than you to watch your back as you travel through a hostile land and deal with any problems that might arise." Unnoticed by the others, Carra had ran ahead towards the docks. Looking back she yelled, "Come on guys, you'll make us miss the boat." she then ran back to where the group was standing, grabbed one of Peltins arms, and began pulling him towards the ships. "Are you sure you want to go?" Zaraki asked looking at his wife, knowing that she still wished it was only him and her, she looked over and smiled sincerly. "Of course, even if it's more people, I'm just glad to be going with you" She said smiling as Zaraki held her hand and made their way to the boat. ---- Though the sea was rough, Carra stood right up against the rail of the ship. Looking with amazement at the seemly endless ocean sprawling out in all directions. just out of earshot, Peltin stood leaning against the wall of the cabin keeping his one eye on Carra, ready to act if needed. Zaraki and Akane where siting down next to him on a row of chairs bordering the sides. Though Carra appered to be having the time of her life, Peltin seemed to be preparing for the worst. "Hmm, this is strange, I've never seen anything like this before" Zaraki said not having his normal sarcastic attitude like usual, even Akane had the same look on her face as the three of them could feel the strong changes in the sea, realizing that it was going to be a bumpy ride. "Thought you knew what you where getting into?" Pelin said, failing to hide the irritation in his voice. Glancing down at the couple he continued, "Don't tell me you brought that kid along without knowing exactly how much danger she might be in?" Nodding his head towards Carra, "Take it easy Pelin, we know that it's a dangerous territory, the thing is it's not like we have a map of the ocean, we don't know what kind of dangers may lie ahead" Zaraki said sending a glare to Pelin to calm down and not be angry with his wife. "So you don't know jack." Peltin said shortly. However, looking back unfazed from Zaraki's glair, he decided to change gears. Quietly he said "What would you do if someone brought Akane along on a job way the hell above her pay grade?" Nether Akane or Zaraki could tell if he was mocking them or being serious. "Then I'd trust her whoever she came with to take care of her, same thing I'm asking you to do for us Pelin" He replied as he cracked his neck. "We're all in the same boat, we could all die from anything and we need to make sure that doesn't happen". "The three of us combined can take on anything that gets in our way, but that only works if we work together as a team" Akane replied. Fumbling with a small necklace hanging around his neck Peltin said "Last time I trusted someone, it cost a hell of a lot more than I was willing to pay." He said gesturing to his eye patch "But whatever you say." Hearing Carra calling him over to the rail cut off any retort they had. "Look at that." Carra said, pointing out at a whale breaking the surface of the water as Peltin approached. "Have you ever seen one of those before?" "Couple of times." He said, leaning on the rail of the ship. "You know this could get dangerous right?" he said patting her on the head. "Well, yeah." She said nervously "But that's why we asked to bring you along." Looking up at him happily. "Just try not to wander away alright?" he said with a warm smile, to which Carra nodded. Going back to watching the ocean as a group of whales began coming up for air. The group began to enjoy the boat ride, until suddenly the winds began to change and the tides started growing more and more unstable, causing the ship to twist and turn as Zaraki and his group tried their best to keep it stable. "Did the master say anything about this kind of change?!" Akane yelled as she tried to keep the sails under control, but felt it slipping as the rains kept pouring down. Meanwhile, Zaraki and Paltin were trying their best to keep everything tigten down as they kept nailing down everything light. "He only told us that there was suppose to be a safe zone!!!!!!!" Zaraki replied as Peltin finished nailing down the last few items, hearing the screams of Carra as he looked over to find her holding on to one of the ropes for dear life as she was flying in the air. "Damn it." Peltin said, abandoning what he was doing he ran out and grabbed a mass of rigging, shot out a rope, and took to the air as the tension pulled the rigging toward the mast. Just as Carra lost her grip, Peltin caught her under his arm and landed hard on the deck, sliding towards the cabin as the ship road up a swell. "You ok?" he asked, though all he got as a reply was a small nod. Looking back at the other two, Peltin said "I don't think staying out here is an option anymore! Get below deck!" The wave of the swell caused the ship to crash back down, breaking apart as the entire group was nowhere to be found. Arrival The waves lapped gently on the quiet beach as the bodies of the four could been seen, each holding on to their loved one as they were unconsious and lying flat on the ground. The sound of rustling could be heard as a young blond man came out with some other people following him. "Hmm, are they okay?" One asked as the man went over to Carra, slowly moving her from the other man's grasp. Rolling her over, they could tell she was still alive, though completely soaked in water. Slowly she began to stir, coughing up water her eyes opened surprised. Looking around she saw a group of strangers, and her companions unconscious in the sand. "Welcome back to the land of the living." one of the people said leaning over her. Immediately, Carra froze up. Not sure what to do, she began shuffling through the sand to get away from the group. "S-Stay away." she said nervously. "Hey, come on, we're here to help." another of the group said, starting after her. Causing Carra to scream and begin into a full sprint down the beach. in the ruckus, nobody had noticed the man who was holding her had stood up, his face hidden under a hood. A loud thud was herd as the closest one to him was knocked out with a single punch. Everyone turned to see what appeared to be Death itself staring them down, one of there comrades laying at his feet. "That's enough, we're not here to hurt you" The blond man said as he stood right behind the hooded man, grabbing his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Make sure she doesn't go too far, it's dangerous for her to be out here alone" He told some of his team as they nodded and went after the girl. Shaking his hand off his shoulder, Peltin drew one of his guns and pointed it at the blond man. A single hot flew past his ear, suprising him. Then Peltin took off after Carra, making sure no harm could come to her. Realizing that he was a Guns Magic User, Taichi realizes that he might have been the man with the mask that has been heard throughout Genosha. He quickly sent out one of his Sound-Make spells, creating a static barrier around him and the gun user, preventing either of them from escaping. "Who are you?!" Tai demended as his energy began to rise. Meanwhile, both Akane and Zaraki began to regain consciousness as they tried their best to move, but still felt weak from the crash. As Peltin turned to face him, Tachi saw what looked like blood dripping from the inside of a his hood, but was distracted when he noticed glowing yellow eye glairing at him. Before being able to analyse the situation, Peltin leveled both his guns at him and opened fire, sending a barrage of red magic bolts toward Tachi. Taichi focused his magic then sent out another Sound-Make barrier that blocked the spells as he sent a Sound-Make burst at the bullets destroying each one as he sent another shot at the hooded man. "Akane... we gotta stop.... them" Zaraki said slowly getting up with his wife as he went over to the barrier to try and get through it, but stopped when he saw Carra come back in the hands of the men. "Let..her...go" He said trying to summon his magic but couldn't. Distracted by Carra screaming for a moment, Tachi failed to notice Peltin had snaked his way through the hail of attacks and was just a few feet away from him. Just as he turned back, Peltin slammed his elbow into Tachi's stomach, causing him to grunt. Tachi retaliated by swinging his fist up towards Peltins jaw, connecting and knocking his hood back. Peltin's face was pail and covered in blood, and his one good eye was near glazed over. Tachi was stunned, the man before him was still up and fighting? 'He looks like he should be in the morgue.' Tachi thought to himself. Though he was quickly snapped back to reality when Peltin grabbed she neck of his shirt in his fist. But before Tachi could retaliate, Peltin's guns slipped out of his hands, and he began to slide down to his knees. "Stop please!!" Akane yelled finally managing to get up as Taichi let the barrier down, letting Carra go to her friend as she checked over him. "You people are stragglers am I right?" Taichi asked as he began to help the man by checking to see how deep his wounds were. Looking over him, Peltin looked like he had taked the beating of his life. He was bleeding heavily from his head, and appeared to have lost a lot of blood. Akane came over to their side as she found the medical bag and began to wrap some bandages around him, "Yes, we're from the Blazing Soul guild and we were sent here to explore" She said trying her best. "Well luckly you crashed into Breaker Beach, any further and you would've ended up dead" He said finishing the wrap as he applied an ointment to close the wound. "Do you have any doctors?" Carra asked timidly. Crouching next to Peltin watching Akane work. "I don't think this is going to be enough." "Help him up, we'll take all of you guys to our guild" Taichi said as they did what they and began to move them all through the forest, heading to an unknown area. -> Next Chapter Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Blazing Land